luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhart
Reinhart is an unplayable character in Luminous Arc 3 and the main antagonist of the first half of the game. Reinhart is the Arke of water, serving the king of Felicia, Smirsaff. He has what we would call a psychopatic personality. He's very cruel to humans, but often uses words like beautiful (utsukushii) or unbeautiful (utsukushikunai) in context of humans deaths he causes. Plot Reinhart is first introduced in the Prologue of Luminous Arc 3, where he leads the Felicia's attack (Eye Hunt) on the Shelterhouse. During the attack, Reinhart kills Lily in front of her childhood friend, Levi, which leads to Levi's awakening as a Magi Knight. After Levi's transformation and a short fight, Reinhart runs away using some kind of magic teleportation. After that event Levi becomes a sworn enemy of Reinhart and the main reason for Levi to seek for vengeance. We meet Reinhart again in Chapter 5, where he leads the second Felicia's attack (Eye Hunt) on the Royal Palace during the Ball. We are told that in the first attack, Felicia stole the Star Key from the royal treasury and turned many of the Royal Knights into LOST. This time, Reinhart is driven away by Levi, who protects Inaluna from Reinhart's fatal blow. Again, he escapes using his magic teleportation. Third encounter with Reinhart happens in Chapter 9, when Magus raids the Boundary on the mission to recover the Star Key from Felicia. This time, even though Magus wins the battle, Reinhart uses the power of the Star Key to drive them away (mostly by the influence that Star Key has on Elle's body. Reinhart is killed by Levi in the first half of the game. Battle You face Reinhart during the game's story 4 times. First Battle This battle can be a bit complicated so it is recommended that you have your characters at least level 11. Inaluna will join you in this battle but she's quite fragile as of level 7. Yet her Bright Arrow will be very useful in the distance damage against Felicia Gigases. It is also advisable to defeat the two Felicia Mermaid dedicated to healing because it can prolong the battle. As Reinhart's scythe can cause serious damage to your characters with Aqua Cutter, especially with his Flash Drive Soul Slayer. Heine's Cross Guard can help you prevent several damages. Glen is perfect to end Reinhart especially if you use his Flash Drive, Ifrit Roar that will remove more than half of HP. Second Battle Very beginning of this battle, Yuu will join the party and to have forced to fight level 13. It is advisable to carry at least 1 or 2 healers (Elulu and Sion are good choices in this battle). how difficult this battle are the 3 felicias fire element causing serious damage with their swords ( Elulu with Aqua Hammer can make serious damage) and 3 Felicias healers so it's best to eliminate problems that do not. Reinhart is stronger than before but not much has changed so using the same strategy with Glen in the 1st battle you should defeat him. Third Battle This battle has two objetives. The first obviously is to defeat Reinhart and second is to prevent Reinhart or Felicias reaches the Exit box. Heine is best for this with his good defenses and Skill Heavy Rage. We must also beware Felicias of using Heat Storm which can cause confusion. Reinhart remains the same as always so with Glen and a good healer like Sarah, Sion or Elulu should not have many problems. Fourth Battle In this battle it is advisable to bring Ashley or Sion because the fire element Felicias can use Heat Storm and confusion can cause problems. Should Heat Storm damage´s Ashley or Sion and cause confusion can equip (if you can) with Lapis Auto Medic. The rest of the fight does not cause many problems. Except Reinhart has suddenly gone up 5 levels so be careful. Skills and Flash Drive Aulmorde, Reinhart, Bonaparte.jpg|Reinhart's page in Luminous Arc 3 artbook Eye Hunt at the Shelterhouse.jpg|Reinhart kills Lily in front of Levi during an Eye Hunt at the Shelterhouse Reinhart.jpg|Reinhart invades the Royal Palace Reinhart fighting Magus at the throne room.jpg|Reinhart fighting Magus at the throne room during the Ball at the Royal Palace Reinhart_using_the_Star_Key.jpg|Reinhart using the Star Key to drive away Magus from the Boundary Soul Slayer.png|Soul Slayer: Soul Slayer FD.png Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Male Category:Luminous Arc 3 Bosses Category:Deceased